Insanity Spirals
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Dimitri gets jealous when he sees something his misconstrues. Rose sets him straight. SUPPORT FROSTBITE


I was dripping in sweat, punching at a bag hanging from the ceiling.

I was only in hour two of my usual three hour workout and I was already feeling it. Dimitri and I should definitely have not stayed out as late as we had.

I pushed myself further with the promise of a very large, very sugary smoothie as soon as I was done.

I aimed a kick high up on the bag, and stumbled when the bag was pulled out of the way.

"What the hell?" I snapped, adjusting my center of balance to land on my feet in a crouch.

"Sorry," a sheepish voice said, "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

I laughed, throwing my shoulder into his side, "There are better ways than pulling my punching bag away from me."

"I'll remember that for next time," Tyler laughed, letting the punching bag fall back into place, "So, what are you up to?"

He smiled at me and attempted to lean against the punching bag.

I snorted when it swayed and he stumbled.

Tyler is a Guardian too, but his reflexes are nothing compared to mine. (Okay, yes, this sounds like bragging. But it's not. Tyler himself has said that I'm a superior Guardian.)

He eventually regained his balance.

"I'm in the middle of a work out," I said, gesturing to the punching bag, "And you're kind of impeding it."

He pretended to look shocked, "Me? Impede something? Never."

I raised an eyebrow, "So get outta the way."

"What if we train together?" he suggested.

I cocked a hip, "Can you keep up?"

Tyler grinned at me, "I've got some skills, Hathaway."

* * *

I wiped at the sweat on my forehead.

"Ugh, gross," I muttered, shaking my hand off.

I shoved my towel into my gym bag and jogged back to my room.

I needed a shower desperately. Guardian duty, for me, didn't start for another half hour.

Maybe Dimitri was getting back for his break.

Half hour was plenty of time for a shower and...other fun.

The thought spurred me on and I ran faster to my room.

I shoved hard against the stuck door - I really had to get that fixed.

I tossed my bag onto the couch and started shimmying out of my workout clothes.

A sound in my bedroom put me on edge.

"Dimitri?" I called, walking quickly and quietly to the doorway.

The cabinet door slammed shut and my boyfriend appeared in the doorway like a raging storm.

"Hey," I said, "Bad shift?"

He scowled at me, "You could say that."

"Is Christian okay?" I asked, even though a small part of my mind told me that I would have known if something had gone wrong.

"He's fine," Dimitri said shortly.

He went to move past me, not even acknowledging my total nakedness.

"Dimitri?" I said his name softly, noticing the toiletries bag that was being squished in his vice grip.

"Yes?" His voice was terse and he dropped the bag onto my bed.

"What happened?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing, Rose. I've just seen what you really care about," he yanked a duffel bag out from under my bed and started throwing his clothes into it.

What the hell was he saying?

"Dimitri, I have no idea what is going on with you," I scowled, stalking over to grab his hand and toss his clothes to the bed.

"You know very well what I'm angry about," he picked up the shirts and threw them into the duffel.

"I have no fucking clue!" I shouted, smacking his arm.

"I saw you, Rose," Dimitri sighed, deflating in front of my eyes, "I saw you with him."

I furrowed my brow, "Him? Him who?"

"Tyler," Dimitri spit out his name as if it were poison.

"Tyler?" I laughed incredulously, "You're acting this crazy over Tyler?"

Dimitri just stared at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I three my hands up in the air, "I don't know what you saw, but Tyler and I were literally just training together."

Dimitri turned back to his duffel bag, "It did not look like 'just training,' Rose."

I sighed, "Dimitri...what's this really about? Because I know you. And you don't get jealous over me training with guys."

Dimitri sunk to sit on the bed and dropped his head to his hands.

He was quiet when he said, "Yeva is sick."

I frowned, "Oh, Dimitri."

I wasn't a major fan of the old bat, but she did love Dimitri and he loved her.

"Is it...?" I didn't know what to say.

"Mama says she will be fine," he sighed, "But she's old and she is not as strong as she used to be."

I knelt on the floor in front of him and grabbed his hands, "Olena wouldn't lie to you. I'm sure she will be fine."

Dimitri looked up at me, all sad brown eyes, "I just wish I could be there."

I quirked up the corner of my lip, "Let's go. Book a flight and pack a bag."

Dimitri looked at me as if I had grown a second head, "Rose, we have duties."

I flapped a hand in the air, "I'll deal with that."

I leaned forward and stage-whispered, "I have an in with the queen."

Dimitri laughed and cupped my face, "Roza, what would I do without you?"

I shrugged, "Spiral into insanity, probably."

He smiled gently, "I'm sorry I was so..."

"Jealous, crazy, irrational?" I supplied, a smile forming on my face.

He nodded, "Yes, all of those."

"It's a good thing I love you," I squeezed his knee, "Now, I really need a shower."

Dimitri watched me walk into the bathroom, "Do you need help washing your hair?"

The smirk I shot his way was the only answer he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the promised fic for 100K. Or is it 150K? I can't remember right now haha. Anyways, this one is off of a prompt from RoseLissaBelikova. **

**Again, seriously, support Frostbite as much as you can. Donate, post to social media, write articles, anything. We need to get this movie made. **


End file.
